


Teen Wolf 5 Sentence Fics

by bloodscout



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>311-Indecent Exposure/The Importance of Curly Fries/Keep You Warm<br/>My Teen Wolf 5 sentence fics from the 3rd of April.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Wolf 5 Sentence Fics

**311 - Indecent Exposure**

The boy was skinny, and Derek wasn’t going to deny that – just because _Derek_ could feel the lean muscles (the way they shifted when he moved _just so_ )didn’t mean they were at all obvious to the average eye. So, of course, Derek expected Stiles to be dwarfed by his police uniform, like a child trying on their father’s jacket or their mother’s heels for the first time.

Stiles… wasn’t dwarfed.

Derek’s eyes widened (minimally, but for Derek, this was the equivalent of his jaw dropping to the ground) as he took in his boy – the shirt was just this side of too small, clinging to him like paint, and the pants followed the slim line of Stiles’ hips like they were Derek’s own hands.

Stiles smirked in self-satification, but Derek couldn’t quite respond. “That _can’t_ be regulation.”

 

  **The Importance of Curly Fries**

“What do you _mean_ you don’t like curly fries!”

Derek shrugged. “I just don’t understand why they’re so great – they’re literally exactly the same as normal fries, except curly.” 

Stiles threw his arms up. “Sorry, no, that excuse is invalid. Curly fries are a _way of life_. We’re going to have to break up. I cannot look at your beautiful face any longer, now that I know it detests curly fries.”

Derek chuckled lowly, and captured Stiles’ ridiculous face in his hands. “Drama queen.”

 

 

**Keep You Warm**

 

Lydia had waited in her car for a full five minutes before she went to Allison’s door, just to make sure her lip gloss was just right, and… Allison was sick.

The brunette smiled, blushing shyly like she did every time Lydia arrived. “You can’t kiss me, Lydia - I’m sick.”

And Lydia could have bee disappointed, she really could have been, but Allison was sniffling at her door, in warm flannel pyjamas, with a big fluffy blanket draped around her shoulders, and she was just too adorable.

“How about I make you some soup instead, and I’ll help keep you warm.”Lydia chewed her lip coyly, and let a flirty smile slip through. “Besides, you can always make it up to me when you get better.”

 


End file.
